


[vid] Battleflag

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alliances, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Rebellion, Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: This is a rebellion, isn't it? We rebel.





	[vid] Battleflag

More information, lyrics, and DL info at my [Dreamwidth page here](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/441451.html), rebloggable on [Tumblr.](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/163821062640/my-entry-for-the-vividcon-2017-premieres-show)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to seekingferret for helping me with the files.


End file.
